


Fly Ball

by RydiaAsuka



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Repede has always been a unique dog of many talents, but even he can't do everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Ball

**Fly Ball**

As a puppy, Repede had always enjoyed playing fetch. Even his former owner had known that and constantly thrown sticks, balls, and other objects for the tough dog, then a mere puppy, to retrieve. After meeting up with Yuri, the two had often engaged in long games, like a normal dog with its owner. Even Flynn had frequently joined them, back when duty had allowed for it. Playing with the two truly had been the dog's favourite pass time. As things were now, however, his rare ability to retrieve anything from anywhere had truly been put to the test.

It was no secret throughout the group that the only reason they did not go bankrupt replacing Yuri's scabbards, which had to be custom made to each specific blade, was entirely thanks to the dog's efforts. Throughout the course of their journey together he had leapt into the sea, raced down mountains, skidded over ice, even once all but flown off of a tower, and just in general done it all; and for what? To retrieve Yuri's scabbards, of course. It was no surprise that he rarely got to fight their most powerful opponents, as he was too busy going off to collect the boy's sword cases.

Repede never minded, however. He loved to play fetch, and the harder the challenge, the sweeter the victory. Racing down the mountain in Egothor forest, he had felt a strange sense of exhilaration as his paws had beat a powerful tempo on the packed dirt. Even hearing the ring of metal upon metal higher up had not caused him to flick so much as an ear in resent at not being involved. And having returned triumphant with the case before the fight was even over had made the victory all that much sweeter.

It was no surprise he was the fastest of their group by far.

Even when the scabbard had flown off into the sea, he had dove overboard, and down beneath the roiling waters to pull the metal casing back up and onto the ship in one amazing feat. A dripping Repede had then triumphantly returned the scabbard to his partner before they had had to evacuate the ship. There was nothing he could not retrieve.

Or so he had thought.

With a whine, the tough dog pressed his belly against the cool floor at the peak of Tarqaron as he watched the Last Fencer's scabbard sail off into the cool evening sky to disappear deep into the mountains below them.

No way in hell was he getting _that_.


End file.
